1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a solar charging method, and more particularly to a classified solar charging method selecting an adequate charging current in accordance with a power production of a solar cell and a power storage capacity of a rechargeable battery to more efficiently perform charging.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, in answer to urgent appeals for energy saving and carbon reduction, exploring renewable energy has become essential. Among all renewable energy resources, such as wind, wave, tidal and the like, development associated with solar energy is prioritized. However, solar energy conversion has drawbacks of low energy conversion efficiency, dependency of sunshine illumination intensity upon converting solar energy into electricity using solar cell. To improve, a counter-measure for tracking of illumination angle of sunshine is addressed to constantly orient solar cell in a direction having maximum sunshine illumination intensity and generate maximal power.
In addition to higher system cost, such maximum power tracking method must be carried out at a correct location. When sunshine illumination intensity is weak, conventional solar energy conversion systems fail to make power storage more efficient. This is because conventional solar charging systems charge entire rechargeable battery pack when using a solar cell to convert solar energy into electricity and charge the entire rechargeable battery pack, resulting in ineffective power allocation and lengthy charging cycle. If the rechargeable batteries in the rechargeable battery pack have inconsistently stored power levels, the charging efficiency is low for failing to charge the rechargeable batteries with an appropriate charging current.